1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to appliances for use with syringes and in particular to an aspiration syringe holder used with a syringe and needle for fine needle aspiration of tissue samples.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cancer and other diseases involving cellular abnormality are best diagnosed by examination of tissue samples taken from the suspected area of the body. In the past, such tissue samples have been obtained by exploratory surgery or by relatively large-bore biopsy needles, both methods involving removal of relatively large tissue samples and involving significant trauma to tissues surrounding the area of interest. Because of their intrusive and disruptive nature, these methods of obtaining tissue samples carry the risk of spreading any cancerous cells that may be present throughout the surrounding tissues.
In recent years, advances in the field of cytology have made it possible to diagnose disease with very small tissue samples, such as might be gathered by aspiration into a fine hypodermic needle. Consequently, to take advantage of these cytological advances and to reduce the risks inherent in the prior methods, there has been rapid growth in the use of fine needle aspiration techniques. Such techniques typically involve an ordinary disposable plastic medical syringe having a small gauge needle attached. The empty syringe with its piston fully pushed in is manipulated to insert the needle into the patient's body until the tip of the needle is embedded in the tissue from which a sample is to be taken. The body of the syringe is held in place while the piston is withdrawn, causing a negative pressure in the needle, thereby aspirating a small sample of cells into the bore of the needle. As used here, negative pressure means less than ambient atmospheric pressure. Usually the sample will not be drawn into the syringe itself. The needle, with syringe attached, may then be withdrawn from the patient's body, with the sample later to be expelled onto a glass slide for cytological examination.
An appliance for use with a standard syringe and needle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,091 to Hollender, issued June 25, 1974. The Hollender appliance enables the physician to insert the needle and aspirate the sample with one hand, thereby freeing his other hand to palpate and stabilize the area to be sampled. Hollender shows a first member which captively engages the flanges at the rear end of a standard syringe and a pair of rails extending rearwardly from the first member and terminating at a pistol grip type handle. A second member located between the first member and the pistol grip handle is configured to slide therebetween on the pair of rails. The second member captively engages the flange of the syringe piston and is configured to receive one or more human fingers. The pistol grip is used to manipulate and push the syringe to insert the needle into the patient's body. Once so inserted, the second member is drawn rearwardly with the fingers to aspirate the sample.
A disadvantage of the Hollender device is that the appliance is located almost entirely rearward of the syringe. Thus, the physician's hand is a relatively great distance from the tip of the needle. The present invention enables the physician's hand to be located much closer to the front of the syringe, thereby affording greater control over the placement and manipulation of the needle.